Confession
Confession is a priest ability learned via the . Purely for vanity, it allows the priest to elicit "confessions" from any friendly target withing range. Confessions The following is a list of known confessions: Most taken from Wowhead comments. *For a long time, I thought the plural of anecdote WAS data. *I always forget to gem my gear. *I always wanted to be a paladin. *I ask for the Light to give me strength, but I'm not sure it really does. *I asked a friend for gold to buy my first mount. *I dabble in archaeology, but I'm just not that interested in history. *I died to an elevator once. Maybe more than once. *I don't know if is a good guy or not. *I don't really have a clue who the Sin'dorei are. *I don't really remember you in the mountains. *I don't treat all of my mounts equally. *I fell off of Dalaran. *I find all these names with so many apostrophes so confusing. *I forgot the Sunwell. *I go into dungeons not to make Azeroth a better place, but just for loot. *I have "borrowed" things from my guild bank. *I have stood in the fire. *I haven't been in a barbershop in months. Goblins with scissors. Shudder. *I know he's a jerk, but there's something about ... *I light things on fire and yell BY FIRE BE PURGED when nobody is looking. *I never use the . *I once punched a gnome. No reason. I was just having a bad day. *I once took a bow that a hunter wanted. *I outbid a friend on an auction for something I didn't really want. *I really wasn't prepared. Who knew? *I said I had been in the dungeon before, but I had no idea what I was doing. It was embarrassing. *I saw a mage cast a spell once and my jaw really did drop at the damage. *I sometimes forget if Northrend is north or south of here. *I sometimes use my mount to travel really short distances. I mean REALLY short. *I sometimes wonder if tauren taste like... you know. *I spent six months chasing the Time-Lost Proto-Drake. *I thought pandaren were a type of furbolg. *I told my raid leader that I was ready, but I wasn't really ready. *I wasn't really at the opening of Ahn'Qiraj, I just read about it. *I went into Alterac Valley and didn't help my team at all. *Oh, I took the candle. *Sometimes I ask for a warlock to summon me when I'm really not that far away. *Sometimes when I'm questing, I want to be alone, so I pretend I can't hear my friends. *This is just a setback. *Troll toes sort of creep me out. *I can't descide between Horde and Alliance. Horde has Goblin mages with quad-pigtails but Alliance has Dwarf priests with twirly braids. *I don't use the strongest battle pets. Just the Cutest ones. *I always sell all of my old gear to the same vendor. Dude's rich or something. *I used to think Medivh was a Druid because of all the feathers. *I still carry around Argent Crusade Scorugestones. You never know when they'll be useful again. **''Not typo. That's how Blizzard spelt it in game.'' *I inspect others to see if their inspecting me. *I think one time I tried to kill Lei Shi instead of Lei Shen. *I haven't visited Sunsong Ranch in months. I can just imagin weeds and virmen everywhere. *When Pandaren tell me to "Slooow Doooown" I just want to punch them. *I always ask someone else how to reforge my gear. *I am confused why female Draenei like Gnomes. *I get Heart of the Wild and the other Heart of the Wild confused. *I care more about transmogrification gear then upgrade gear. *I feel bad for my ground mounts, I hardly ever use them anymore. Patch changes * References External links Category:Priest abilities